


I won't freeze you out (like I have been)

by winsol



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post 3x15
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsol/pseuds/winsol
Summary: Oliver n'obtient pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait à sa demande. Et même pas de réponse du tout.OS post 03x15.





	I won't freeze you out (like I have been)

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS prenant place juste après la demande en mariage d'Oliver. Contient des spoilers sur toute la série.  
> Titre tiré de Freeze you out de Marina Kaye.  
> Les personnages de How to get away with murder ne m'appartiennent pas.

« Epouse-moi. »

 

Un instant, Connor est étendu sur le ventre, nu et savourant les baisers que la bouche experte de son petit ami laisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 

« Je suis sérieux... Epouse-moi. »

 

Et soudainement, le désir pur qui coulait dans ses veines se fait glace, et il se retourne pour voir Oliver lui adresser un grand sourire.

Et il ne sait pas quoi dire.

Avant même de pouvoir réellement intégrer ce qui vient de se passer, Connor est en train de se relever et de remettre son boxer. Oliver le regarde, médusé, son sourire se fanant rapidement. Connor réalise qu'il attend une réponse, aussi se précipite-t-il sur la première stupidité qui traverse son esprit.

 

« Bon, alors j'imagine que la séance de cul est reportée. »

 

Il en est un peu déçu, à vrai dire. Mais il est surtout vraiment, vraiment perplexe.

Oliver n'attend pas pour afficher ce sourire gêné qui signifie qu'il est blessé mais essaie de ne rien en laisser transparaître, et il n'en faut pas plus à Connor pour avoir la confirmation qu'il aurait peut-être dû se taire. La faute au choc – qui sait comment réagir à une telle demande ?

 

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, réussit à lâcher Oliver d'un ton qui se veut neutre, après avoir pris le temps de caler un coussin entre ses jambes.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça ?

\- Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à y croire... Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins _faire semblant_ d'être intéressé ?

\- C'est le cas, je... Enfin, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- C'est oui ou c'est non, Connor, il n'y a pas trente-six choix.

\- Oui, eh bien, je ne sais pas. T'es content ? Je n'en sais rien, bordel. »

 

Il a beau savoir qu'il n'a aucune raison d'être énervé, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Sans même savoir contre qui sa colère est dirigée, d'ailleurs. Dans tout son égoïsme, il blâme Oliver de l'avoir mis dans une telle position. Mais il s'en veut aussi d'être aussi confus face à une question à laquelle il devrait déjà connaître la réponse. Ca devrait être simple ; ça devrait être évident. Aussi évident que le suggérait la demande d'Oliver, spontanée, naturelle. L'étape suivante logique de leur relation.

Malheureusement, Connor ne voit pas les choses ainsi.

 

« J'vais faire un tour dehors, lâche-t-il abruptement en se levant pour attraper un pull et un jean.

\- J'aurais dû le deviner ! jette Oliver en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Deviné _quoi_ , au juste ? Hein ? »

 

Le ton de Connor s'est fait plus dur. Oliver semble déjà regretter ce qu'il a dit. Il aurait dû tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche ; tous les deux auraient dû le faire. Mais il en a trop dit pour simplement retenir les mots qui se déversent de sa bouche.

 

« Que tu allais fuir. Tu sais, tu pourrais juste me donner une réponse et on en aurait fini, que ce soit un oui ou un non. Mais tu préfères fuir parce que tu as peur de t'engager, ou peut-être parce que tu sais déjà que tu vas me dire non et que tu veux m'épargner...

\- Génial, on repart avec cette histoire de pitié ! Merci de m'avoir rappelé pourquoi c'était tellement bizarre que tu sois aussi impatient de te marier avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que, il n'y a pas une semaine de ça, tu me disais ici même que je restais avec toi par pitié et que je t'utilisais comme un pare-chocs pour me protéger. Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'à ce moment là, tu m'as très clairement largué, mais tu n'as pas dit une seule fois depuis que l'on s'était remis ensemble.

\- S'il te plaît, on était sur le point de coucher en...

\- Eh bien, le coupe sèchement Connor, peut-être que c'est une preuve suffisante pour toi, mais le sexe ne représente rien pour moi Oliver ! »

 

Oliver reste bouche bée, choqué. Connor sait ce qui se passera ensuite : la scène a le goût amer du déjà-vu. Oliver va lui demander de partir dès qu'il retrouvera ses esprits, même s'il a besoin de la présence de Connor comme de respirer. Et Connor ne va protester que pour finalement obéir, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite.

Il le sait, parce que c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé à chaque fois qu'il a trop blessé Oliver – et il y en a eu beaucoup. Sauf que cette fois, il avait choisi de partir avant même de donner autant de raisons à Oliver de le virer. Et il n'est pas assez fort pour entendre son petit ami lui ordonner de dégager. Alors, il le prend de vitesse et ajoute :

 

« Je ne t'ai pas dit non, et ce n'est pas par pitié. C'est parce que je ne sais pas. Et je pense que toi non plus. Tu as eu peur de me perdre ; je comprends ça. Quand on pensait que Phillip t'avait kidnappé et que tu es revenu, sain et sauf, j'étais tellement soulagé que j'aurais pu te demander n'importe quoi. On peut vite faire une connerie dans ces conditions. Et... Je ne fuis pas. J'ai juste... Merde, j'ai vraiment besoin d'air. Et de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça – seul. N'attends pas que je rentre. Bonne nuit, Ollie. »

 

Il tourne les talons dès qu'il a fini de parler. Il ne veut pas entendre ce qu'Oliver a à lui dire – il ne pourra pas le supporter. Il n'est pas assez solide pour entendre toutes les injures qu'il mérite, et il ne veut pas non plus qu'Oliver lui demande de rester. Car il sait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui refuser ça.

Mais ce n'est pas de proximité qu'ils ont besoin.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte claquée derrière lui qu'il laisse ses larmes ruisseler sur son visage.

 

* * *

 

Rien ne se passe quand il frappe à la porte de Michaela.

Il appuie sur la poignée, espérant que Michaela est avec Asher et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu toquer, mais craignant aussi de les interrompre en position compromettante.

Mais la porte est verrouillée.

Il soupire, maudissant mentalement Michaela pendant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'elle a toujours été là pour l'accueillir et le ramasser à la petite cuillère, à chaque fois qu'il s'est battu avec Oliver. Il déglutit, essuie rageusement ses joues mouillées de larmes et lui envoie :

_**T'es où ? J'attends devant ton appartement.** _

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_**Je suis chez Laurel. Longue histoire. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** _

Il hésite entre lui expliquer la situation, dire que c'est aussi une longue histoire – alors que ça ne l'est absolument pas, il suffirait d'écrire qu'il est un idiot pour résumer – et se vexer qu'elle saute aussitôt à la conclusion que c'est _lui_ qui a fait une connerie – ce qui est tout à fait le cas.

Ses doigts sont encore en train de s'attarder au-dessus des touches, sans oser appuyer dessus, quand son téléphone vibre à nouveau. Un autre message de Michaela.

_**Peu importe. Les clés d'Asher doivent être sous le paillasson. Prends mon lit, je ne rentre pas ce soir.** _

Tant mieux, parce qu'il est bien parti pour sangloter la nuit entière et qu'il préfère le faire en privé. Il lui répond un rapide remerciement, puis se baisse pour attraper la clé.

_Plus d'un an en criminologie et elle est encore assez confiante pour laisser des clés à l'endroit le plus cliché qui soit_ , songe-t-il en déverrouillant la porte. Michaela doit être un peu trop naïve.

Ou peut-être est-ce Connor lui-même qui est devenu bien trop paranoïaque.

 

* * *

 

Le réveil affiche deux heures de l'après-midi quand Connor garde les yeux assez ouverts pour lire l'heure.

Dommage pour les cours – les heures de sommeil valaient le coup, ceci dit, bien qu'entrecoupées durant la nuit de sanglots et de cauchemars, les deux allant souvent ensemble quand ce n'était pas pour Oliver qu'il se laissait aller à pleurer. Il n'a réussi à tomber dans un sommeil lourd qu'à partir du moment où les lumières de l'aube ont commencé à percer à travers les rideaux de Michaela. Rester dans le noir est trop à gérer pour lui – tellement d'horreurs sont arrivées dans le noir. La présence d'Oliver ne garde absolument pas les cauchemars à distance, mais au moins la voix calme de son petit ami et ses bras familiers suffisent généralement à guider Connor à travers les terreurs nocturnes jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Seul, il doit faire cela de lui-même, échanger l'obscurité qui hante son esprit avec celle qui habite la chambre quand il ouvre les yeux ; seul, il n'y a rien pour lui rappeler qu'il est en sécurité, car c'est le rôle d'Oliver.

Il pourrait vivre sans Oliver. Il ne resterait juste pas sain d'esprit pendant plus d'une semaine.

Son portable l'agresse en vibrant pendant une bonne minute dès qu'il l'allume. Le nom de Michaela occupe entièrement son écran : quelques appels manqués, et beaucoup trop de messages non lus.

_**Où es-tu ?** _

_**Oliver m'a appelée pour savoir si j'avais de tes nouvelles Je lui ai dit que tu étais chez moi. J'imagine que tu ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, mais tant pis pour toi.** _

_**Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de te voir, cependant. Tu dois vraiment avoir merdé.** _

_**Mais peut-être pas tant que ça, parce qu'il avait quand même l'air horriblement inquiet.** _

_**Sois un homme et ramène tes fesses chez toi pour t'occuper de ton copain.** _

_**Tu ferais mieux de quitter mon appart avant que je revienne, sinon ça va barder pour toi.** _

_**Tu pourrais au moins répondre, je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que tu n'as pas dormi dehors cette nuit.** _

D'autres insultes, des messages ne contenant que des points d'exclamation... Connor a vite fait de trier le tout. Puis, comprenant qu'il vaut mieux répondre au plus vite, il écrit rapidement :

_**Je viens de me réveiller. Désolé.** _

Puis il ajoute :

_**Par contre, j'aurais sûrement besoin de rester chez toi ce soir.** _

Deux messages suivent rapidement :

_**Je vais te tuer.** _

_**Estime-toi chanceux si je te laisse mettre un pied sur mon canapé. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication.** _

_Si tu savais_ , songe-t-il.

 

* * *

 

« Qu'est-ce qui sent aussi bon ? lance Michaela en rentrant dans l'appartement.

\- Poulet teriyaki, répond Connor depuis la cuisine.

\- Merde, j'adore ça. Tu essaies de m'acheter, hein ?

\- Totalement. Et puis je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de mon après-midi.

\- Ca a intérêt à être _vraiment_ bon si tu veux me faire oublier combien je suis en colère. »

 

Il préfère ne pas répondre – parce qu'il ne veut pas donner à Michaela une nouvelle raison de lui hurler dessus avec un mauvais choix de mots, et parce qu'il ne fait pas assez confiance à son talent de cuisinier pour la ramener à ce sujet. Alors qu'il entend les talons de Michaela se rapprocher de lui, il se retourne et lui lance un petit sourire, auquel elle répond en prenant Connor dans ses bras. Il fronce les sourcils, surpris, et se contente de lui tapoter maladroitement le dos.

 

« En quel honneur ? parvient-il à dire, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop mal à l'aise.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, grogne-t-elle.

\- Parce que j'ai séché un jour de cours ? Tu exagères un peu.

\- Je parlais d'hier, bouffon.

\- Ah, oui, hier. Eh bien, je suis revenu, les vacances sont finies. Et, tu sais, la seule monnaie d'échange du gars pour obtenir un témoignage était un pauvre cheeseburger, alors... Il n'était pas si dangereux, finalement. »

 

Elle acquiesce, puis se décolle de Connor pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir une cuillère.

 

« Je peux ?

\- Je ne suis pas si bon cuistot, la prévient-il, d'habitude c'est Oliver qui s'en charge, donc... »

 

Il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase, évitant d'ajouter qu'Oliver lui a quand même appris quelques astuces durant les nombreuses fois où Connor a essayé de le convaincre de s'adonner à des activités autrement plus épicées que les plats préparés par Oliver. Et alors, le seul moyen pour Oliver de rester concentré était de déblatérer méthode après méthode jusqu'à ce que Connor se lasse.

Et puis, parfois, Oliver cédait et donnait ce qu'il voulait à Connor. Il n'y a pas un meuble de leur cuisine qui ne puisse en témoigner.

Mais à cet instant précis, Connor n'a pas vraiment envie de s'étendre sur son petit ami.

 

« Tu sais, le seul ustensile qu'Asher sait utiliser dans cette cuisine, c'est le micro-ondes, avoue Michaela. Et il ne s'en sert que pour réchauffer les pizzas qu'il commande. Alors, j'ai dû revoir mes goûts culinaires à la baisse récemment. Mon dieu, c'est sacrément bon, ajoute-t-elle après avoir goûté. Tu es officiellement bon à marier, Connor ! »

 

C'est cette dernière phrase qui fait figer Connor.

_Tu n'es pas la seule à penser ça_ , songe-t-il sans le dire à voix haute, car il sait où sa grande bouche les mènerait s'il l'ouvrait, et il aime mieux ne pas tenter le diable alors que leur repas est en train de cuire. Il se force à sourire et réplique :

 

« Dommage que je ne sois pas de ton bord, chérie.

\- Je m'en remettrai. J'ai le temps de prendre ma douche avant que ce soit prêt ?

\- Dépêche-toi. »

 

Vingt minutes plus tard, Michaela sort de la salle de bain. Ils mangent silencieusement, s'étant tacitement accordés sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas gâcher la nourriture préparée par Connor – délicieuse, à sa grande surprise – en évoquant des sujets qui fâchent. Mais la trêve est de courte durée et, alors qu'elle se lève pour débarrasser, Michaela lance :

 

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

 

Il s'approche d'elle et prend un chiffon pour essuyer la vaisselle qu'elle est en train de laver. Il n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il s'explique.

 

« Il m'a demandé en mariage.

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu, répond-elle, et elle se tourne vers lui – mais la tête de Connor reste baissée. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a viré parce que tu as dit non.

\- _Je_ me suis viré parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

\- Allons, Connor, je connais ta réponse, et elle tient en trois voyelles. D'accord, tu as paniqué, ça arrive à tout le monde, tu n'as qu'à y retourner et...

\- Non, la coupe-t-il. Non, Michaela, je n'ai pas paniqué... D'accord, peut-être un peu, admet-il sous le regard suspicieux qu'il gagne. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille ça, lui-même, il était juste heureux que je sois en vie et il s'est laissé emporter...

\- Ca ne t'est pas venu une seconde à l'esprit qu'il ait pu faire ça parce qu'il est dingue de toi, tout bêtement ? Et toi aussi.

\- Et alors ? Je dois le lui jurer devant l'autel pour le lui prouver ? Signer un bout de papier pour en attester ? C'est tellement _stupide_.

\- Pas étonnant que tu méprises autant le mariage si tu n'as jamais été amoureux avant Oliver, mais tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas cynique comme toi.

\- Certes, mais je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu sois de _mon_ côté, vu ce qui t'est arrivé.

\- On ne remet pas Aiden sur le tapis ! Si ça peut te rassurer, il y a peu de chances que tu découvres qu'Oliver est hétéro. Cette poisse n'arrive qu'à moi. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appuyer quand tu rejettes ce que tu as de meilleur.

\- Très bien. Comment va Laurel ? » ironise-t-il, sans se soucier de l'indiscrétion de son changement de sujet.

 

Michaela lève les yeux au ciel, d'un air de dire _on n'en a pas fini avec ça_ , mais répond néanmoins :

 

« Elle nous a embarqué dans un plan débile, Asher et moi, pour découvrir la vérité à propos du meurtre de Wes. On est allés à un bar pour trouver Charles Mahoney, et devine qui a fait office d'appât ?

\- La plus jolie du groupe, bien sûr.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi. Enfin, j'étais en train de le draguer et il m'a demandé de continuer ça chez lui. J'ai paniqué et je suis allée aux toilettes pour convaincre Laurel de me laisser me retirer de ce merdier, et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle sort un putain de flingue et dit qu'elle y va quand même. On l'a suivie dehors, Mahoney m'attendait à côté d'un taxi. Elle a commencé à marcher vers lui, mais elle a croisé un ami de son père et Mahoney s'est barré.

\- Oh... c'est un sacré hasard.

\- Comme tu dis. C'était bizarre... très commode. »

 

Il acquiesce, essayant déjà de réfléchir à des connexions entre leur affaire et la famille de Laurel, mais son cerveau est beaucoup trop fatigué pour. Et il a d'autres chats à fouetter.

 

« Je vais dormir, lance Michaela. Je te laisse le canapé.

\- Ca marche. Et, mh... Si qui que ce soit demande après moi demain, tu pourras dire que je suis malade ?

\- Tu ne vas pas _encore_ sécher ?!

\- Allons, Annalise n'est pas encore de retour alors quel est l'intérêt ?

\- L'intérêt ? Peut-être toutes les autres matières que tu es censé suivre pour avoir ton diplôme ? Et dans lesquelles on est tous _très_ en retard, grâce à Annalise. En plus, tant qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé son job, Oliver est plus ou moins au chômage, tu ne risques même pas de le croiser.

\- Ca ne concerne pas Oliver – j'ai été kidnappé, d'accord ? J'ai droit à quelques jours de repos.

\- Kidnappé par un gars qui t'a proposé un cheeseburger !

\- Oui, eh bien c'était quand même effrayant. D'ailleurs, si tu m'entends hurler cette nuit, c'est certainement que je rêve de sa sale tête. »

 

Tous deux savent que ses cauchemars ne concernent absolument pas cette histoire, mais Michaela ne fait pas de commentaire. Elle se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, comme si elle avait affaire à un gamin particulièrement agaçant. Ce qu'il doit être, de temps en temps. Malgré ça, Michaela continue de s'accrocher à lui contre vents et marées.

Il est beaucoup trop fier pour jamais l'admettre à haute voix, mais il lui en est reconnaissant.

 

* * *

 

Comment s'est-il retrouvé là ?

L'explication tient en deux phrases, à vrai dire. Asher qui a suggéré de se mettre la tête à l'envers, et Connor qui a répondu qu'il connaît l'endroit parfait pour. Voilà toute l'histoire expliquant sa présence dans le bar où il a rencontré Oliver, avec un homme venu le draguer. Enfin, pas encore, car ce dernier vient de s'asseoir à côté de Connor et n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche, mais les deux verres qu'il tient ne laissent aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Il se tourne vers Connor et avec un haussement de sourcil évocateur fait glisser un verre vers lui. Connor le remercie d'un sourire charmeur, prend le verre et en tire une gorgée.

 

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » demande l'autre.

 

De ce que Connor peut détailler à travers sa vue rendue vitreuse par l'abus d'alcool, l'homme a l'air attirant. Une mâchoire parfaitement tracée adoucie par un léger sourire, de profonds yeux bleus et des épaules d'une taille qui laisse deviner les heures passées en salle de musculation. Quelque chose ne colle pas, cependant. Peut-être les cheveux. Ils semblent assez clairs, et Connor a pour habitude de choisir des hommes bien bruns. A moins que ce ne soit le sourire, qui manque de spontanéité. Ou, tout simplement, le problème est peut-être que cet homme n'est pas celui que Connor voudrait.

Cependant, qui qu'il soit, il lui a tout de même économisé le prix d'un verre et rien que pour ça, l'étudiant estime qu'il peut faire un effort – d'autant que le flirt lui vient assez naturellement, surtout avec quelques verres dans les veines.

 

« Non, pas vraiment, répond-il finalement. En fait, je ne suis venu qu'une fois et c'était il y a assez longtemps.

\- Ah ? C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu. Je n'oublie jamais un beau visage. »

 

La phrase est tellement clichée que Connor doit mobiliser toute sa volonté et son contrôle de soi – ces deux-là largement altérés par l'alcool – pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il hésite à ironiser une réplique du même acabit, mais se retient de peur de vexer l'autre. Pas qu'il s'inquiète de heurter sa fierté, mais il ne cracherait pas sur la possibilité de se faire offrir un autre verre. L'option la plus sûre est encore de simplement décliner son nom.

 

« Je m'appelle Connor, dit-il après avoir pris une autre gorgée du cocktail.

\- Dylan. Et quels sont tes plans pour ce soir, Connor ?

\- Boire seul comme un pauvre diable en attendant que quelqu'un me prenne en pitié et vienne alléger mon ardoise. Les tiens ?

\- Offrir un verre à un pauvre diable canon et le convaincre de m'accompagner au club gay qui vient d'ouvrir à quelques rues d'ici... si c'est ton truc, bien sûr.

\- Tu _sais_ que c'est mon truc, sinon tu ne te serais même pas approché.

\- Je ne pouvais qu'espérer. Mais maintenant, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. »

 

Il s'est penché en disant cette dernière phrase, et va jusqu'à poser une main au-dessus du genou de Connor. Le contact est léger, tentateur. Seulement un avant-goût, une invitation ; une promesse. Le club n'est qu'un prétexte pour quitter le bar. Ils n'y arriveraient même pas. Ils iraient directement à l'appartement de Dylan, dont Connor devine qu'il ne doit pas être loin si sa potentielle conquête a l'habitude de boire ici. Il sait reconnaître les hommes qui recherchent des coups d'un soir. Ceux qui se traitent comme des morceaux de viande, pour reprendre les mots de ce cher Thomas, qui ne sont là que pour consommer, prendre leur pied et puis passer à autre chose, une autre cible, un autre beau morceau. Connor a longtemps été de ceux-là, et personne n'a jamais eu à en faire des tonnes pour partir avec lui. Un verre, deux ou trois sourires, quelques mots échangés pour tâter le terrain avant d'en venir au vif du sujet sans perdre plus de temps, et le voilà à mordre l'oreiller d'un lit inconnu sous l'assaut des coups de rein d'un homme tout aussi inconnu.

Connor les voit venir de loin, car il est comme eux. Un prédateur qui traque sa cible et l'attire dans ses filets. Pourtant, cette fois, le rôle du prédateur est déjà pourvu ; endossé par Dylan. Ce qui fait de Connor la proie. Il ne connaît plus les règles du jeu. Il ne fait plus ça. Il est différent.

Et cette main sur son genou, serment d'une nuit sulfureuse, lui brûle la peau comme les serres d'un aigle.

Cependant, il n'a pas le temps de se décider entre se forcer à jouer le jeu et prendre un peu de distance car une voix qu'il ne connaît que trop bien le sépare de l'autre homme.

 

« On ne touche pas la marchandise, merci.

\- Pardon ? attaque Dylan du tac au tac, sans laisser à Connor le temps d'en placer une. Tu es qui pour dire ça, son copain ?

\- Eh bien, en fait, oui. »

 

Connor lève les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un ange gardien se sentirait obligé d'intervenir avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure trop brûlante.

 

« Arrête tes conneries, Asher. C'est un ami, ajoute-t-il à l'attention de Dylan, et je pense que c'est sa petite amie qui lui a demandé de me taper sur les doigts.

\- Sa petite amie ? Mais il vient de dire...

\- Oui, oui, il a menti. Il n'y a pas plus hétéro que lui. A vrai dire, il est tellement hétéro qu'il manque de vomir dès qu'on lui parle de sexe gay. Il essaie juste de m'empêcher de partir avec toi. »

 

Ce qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment faire, de toute façon. Ne peut-on pas le laisser s'amuser un peu ? Mais maintenant que ses amis s'en sont mêlés, il a plutôt envie d'aller exactement dans le sens contraire de ce qu'eux veulent. Tel un enfant, l'autorité irrite Connor au plus haut point. Spécialement quand il est ivre. Et dialoguer avec lui – il connaît Asher et Michaela depuis assez longtemps pour qu'ils sachent que c'est inutile.

 

« Sauf que, ajoute-t-il, je suis un grand garçon qui n'a absolument pas besoin d'un babysitter, et si Michaela est si persuadée du contraire, qu'elle vienne me le faire savoir par elle-même. C'est compris ?

\- Pense à Oliver », proteste Asher, mais il se détourne juste après.

 

Le nom plane comme une menace, fait parcourir un frisson aussi désagréable qu'une douche froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Oliver. Ils sont encore ensemble, pour ce que ça vaut. Bloqués dans une impasse, mais tout de même.

Parler avec un autre, ce n'est pas tromper, par contre, les plans que l'autre en question lui propose...

 

« Est-ce qu'il parle d'Oliver Hampton ? s'étonne Dylan.

\- Tu le connais ? lâche Connor, aussitôt sur la défensive.

\- Il travaillait avec moi, l'année dernière. Et je te recase, maintenant. Tu étais venu le voir ici, non ?

\- Quelle mémoire, persifle Connor – réellement surpris et un brin impressionné, ceci dit.

\- Un peu que je m'en rappelle. J'ai perdu vingt dollars à cause de lui, ce soir-là. J'avais parié avec des collègues qu'il n'arriverait pas à t'embarquer avec lui.

\- Ah oui ? C'est drôle, parce que je sors avec lui, alors que tu n'es qu'un dragueur un peu lourdaud dans un bar. Toujours prêt à parier contre lui ? »

 

Silence. Connor vide le reste de sa boisson d'un trait pour garder contenance et se lève. Juste avant de partir, il se penche vers Dylan et lui murmure à l'oreille :

 

« Merci pour le verre. »

 

Retrouver ses amis n'est pas bien compliqué. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui danse, la majorité des clients préférant rester assis pour siroter leurs cocktails, et au milieu des quelques couples enlacés, Asher détonne avec ses mouvements plus que douteux. Même Michaela semble embarrassée ; son visage s'illumine en reconnaissant Connor. De là à ce que ce dernier s'auto-administre le titre de sauveur, il n'y a qu'un pas.

 

« Je n'en peux plus de lui, grogne-t-elle alors qu'il passe nonchalamment un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- C'est sans doute pour ça que tu me l'as envoyé ?

\- Tu ne tromperas pas Oliver tant que je te surveille, sois-en sûr.

\- J'ai plus de goût que ça. Les gars trop sûrs de leur charme me tapent sur le système.

\- _Tu_ me tapes sur le système.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. J'ai assez d'égo pour deux. »

 

_Tu m'en diras tant_ , semble-t-elle dire, mais elle ne pipe pas mot. Et ils restent ainsi quelques minutes, se balançant doucement en rythme avec la musique. La tête de Connor tourne un peu à cause de l'alcool, et il songe à retourner s'asseoir pour se remettre un peu d'ordre dans les idées, mais c'est là qu'Asher commence à danser en donnant des coups de rein suggestifs dans le vide. L'exaspération se lit sur le visage de Michaela, et c'est certainement aussi ce qu'elle voit en regardant Connor.

 

« Il est temps qu'on le sorte de là, non ? soupire-t-elle.

\- Je te laisse t'en occuper, c'est _ton_ mec.

\- Ne me donne pas de leçons sur comment s'occuper de son mec », réplique-t-elle, mais elle s'avance quand même vers Asher.

 

Ils sortent du bar dès qu'Asher s'est laissé convaincre de quitter la piste de danse improvisée. Michaela lui murmure dieu sait quoi à l'oreille pendant qu'ils rejoignent sa voiture, tandis que Connor marche silencieusement derrière eux, tête baissée et mains dans les poches. La définition même de tenir la chandelle. Il s'installe sur la banquette arrière, et attend que Michaela ait démarré pour demander :

 

« Dépose-moi chez Oliver.

\- Mauvaise idée, commente Asher dans une toux qui ne dissimule en rien ses mots.

\- Hé, qui t'a sonné, le roi du dancefloor ?

\- Il a raison, Connor, intervient Michaela d'une voix qui se veut calme – mais il devine l'inquiétude dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le regarde dans le rétroviseur central. Il est presque une heure du matin, et tu es déchiré, tu vas encore... »

 

C'est le «encore» qui fait exploser Connor. Sans réfléchir – la voiture est en marche, Michaela a commencé à la sortir de sa place de parking – il ouvre la portière.

Le grand coup de frein le secoue un peu plus que prévu et tourmente son estomac maltraité par l'alcool.

 

« CONNOR ! hurle Michaela d'une voix aigüe, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?!

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour rentrer chez moi ! crie-t-il au moins aussi fort.

\- D'accord, d'accord, lâche-t-elle, tentant de calmer le jeu. Mais ne te pointe pas chez moi si tu merdes. Et arrête tes conneries maintenant avant de tous nous tuer.

\- Dépose-moi là-bas, c'est tout. »

 

Le trajet ne dure même pas dix minutes, car Oliver a gardé le même appartement qu'à leur rencontre, proche de l'agence de publicité. Connor ne sait pas s'il se sent soulagé ou inquiet quand Michaela se gare en bas de leur immeuble, mais au moins, il est enfin à un endroit familier. Michaela arrête la voiture et se retourne vers lui pour lancer :

 

« Alors, tu vas dire oui ? »

 

Sans répondre, Connor sort de la voiture et claque la portière sur Asher en train de demander « dire oui à quoi ? ». Il traverse rapidement la rue, regardant à peine des deux côtés et entre dans le bâtiment. Il n'a pas son passe, mais la porte n'est de toute façon pas fermée ; la serrure ne fonctionne plus et n'a pas été remplacée depuis la première fois qu'il a mis les pieds là. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle il voulait déménager en Californie. Ca, le soleil et les quelques trois mille kilomètres – ou presque – qui le sépareraient d'Annalise Keating.

Mais maintenant, il est tellement paranoïaque que même protégé par une dizaine de verrous, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se demander, _est-ce qu'Oliver est en sécurité ?_ , et il n'y a pas de remède à ça. Pas le soleil, pas la distance entre lui et Annalise, pas même l'amour d'Oliver. Il n'y a pas moyen d'échapper aux souvenirs nichés dans sa tête, à la petite voix qui lui dit _regarde tout ce que tu as fait, tout est de ta faute_. Il porte tous ses crimes et erreurs comme des tatouages, indélébiles, comme un poids sur ses épaules, trop lourd pour être oublié ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Il cogne à la porte d'Oliver, et a l'impression de redescendre alors qu'il attend une réponse. Le tournoiement engourdissant dans sa tête se transforme en coups de marteau contre son crâne, promettant une gueule de bois massive. Sa tête recommence à tourner douloureusement, lui donnant presque le vertige, et quand Oliver ouvre la porte...

Quand Oliver ouvre la porte, Connor se précipite dans leur salle de bain pour vomir.

Il vomit jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir à rendre dans la gorge, regrettant que la majorité de l'alcool soit déjà passée dans ses veines. Même après, il reste penché sur la cuvette, tremblant, jusqu'à ce qu'un râclement de gorge derrière lui le force à se retourner. Oliver se tient là avec un verre rempli d'eau dans la main. Il semble attendre quelque chose – son accord, comprend vite Connor. Car Oliver sait que parfois, quand il se sent vraiment mal – après certains cauchemars, par exempe – Connor a besoin d'espace pour respirer et se calmer.

Mais là, même s'il n'a aucun droit de le demander, c'est de proximité qu'il a besoin.

Il se contente de tendre la main avec un sourire triste, et Oliver s'agenouille à côté de lui pour le lui donner.

 

« Tiens, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Merci », répond Connor, sa voix cassée comme s'il avait crié toute la nuit.

 

Il se rince la bouche et crache directement dans la cuvette, sans se soucier de la saleté de son geste. Il était déjà dégoûtant bien avant ça, de toute façon. Puis il mobilise toute sa force pour atteindre et appuyer sur le bouton tirant la chasse. Ceci fait, il demande, espérant toutefois que sa voix se perde comme l'eau sale :

 

« Tu me détestes ? »

 

Oliver soupire et prend Connor dans ses bras. Il ne se contente pas de le tenir mais serre vraiment, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il soit physiquement impossible à Connor de s'échapper à nouveau. Une prison humaine ; Connor n'est pas mécontent d'y être enfermé. Il ne se laisse que quelques secondes pour penser qu'il ne mérite pas ça avant de répondre à l'étreinte de toutes ses forces.

 

« J'aimerais bien, parfois, admet Oliver contre ses cheveux. Ca rendrait ma vie beaucoup plus facile. »

 

_Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_ , pense alors Connor. Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas – ce n'est même pas _censé_ l'être. L'amour, comme la foi, demande d'être mis à l'épreuve. Sinon, comment les gens pourraient-ils être sûrs de leurs sentiments ? Le combat est mené tous les jours, avec toujours la même question, le même choix à faire à la fin : _est-ce la personne avec qui je veux être_?

Pour Connor, le choix est évident. Clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et il ose croire qu'il en va de même pour Oliver.

 

« Tu sais que je ne me vengerai jamais de toi, ajoute Oliver. Je ne te blesserai jamais comme je l'ai été. Pas intentionnellement, en tous cas.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, répond Connor.

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Pas maintenant, Connor, le coupe Oliver. On parlera de ça, mais là, tu es une épave, et je suis épuisé. On va dormir d'abord. »

 

Connor acquiesce, trop fatigué et ivre pour argumenter. Il se contente de poser sa tête au creux du cou de son petit ami, essayant de synchroniser leurs respirations pour se détendre. Tout lui est familier ; la chaleur de sa peau, son odeur... même les frissons qui l'agitent quand il souffle dessus un peu plus fort.

Oliver est un peu chatouilleux – Connor le sait pertinemment, mais parfois il préfère faire semblant de l'avoir oublié.

 

« Je t'emmerde, grogne Oliver en riant. Bouge de là, gros tas.

\- Si c'est ce que son altesse désire », réplique Connor d'un ton guindé, mais il gagne un baiser sur la joue juste avant de se relever.

 

Une fois dans la chambre, il se déshabille rapidement et enfile un boxer propre avant de retrouver enfin son lit. Et son petit ami.

Oliver le regarde quelques instants, sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire franc, qui donne envie à Connor de l'embrasser. Il ne se retient que parce qu'il lui semble encore sentir le goût dégoûtant de vomi sur la langue, bien que ce soit sans doute psychologique. L'image d'Oliver l'observant ainsi reste agréable à garder à l'esprit quand son petit ami éteint la lumière.

Cependant, quelques secondes suffisent pour que l'obscurité et le silence deviennent trop lourds à porter, alors il demande :

 

« Tu te rappelles d'un Dylan, de ton autre job ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ connais son nom ?

\- Il m'a dragué dans le bar. Ton nom est venu dans la conversation et il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait.

\- C'est, genre, vraiment ridicule, mais à l'époque, _je_ le draguais. Enfin, j'essayais, ajoute-t-il avec un rire gêné, faisant comprendre à Connor que ça n'avait rien donné – ce qui, étrangement, le soulage, et en même temps lui confirme que l'homme avec lequel il a failli finir la nuit n'est décidément pas très malin.

\- Vraiment ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être ton genre, pourtant.

\- Tu rigoles ? Un garçon avec un visage et un corps de mannequin, qui le sait et qui en joue, tellement sûr de lui qu'il ose offrir à un inconnu dans un bar un détour dans son lit... Ca ne te rappelle personne ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, prétend Connor.

\- Tu es un idiot. Et tu es beaucoup plus beau que lui. »

 

Voilà qui fait sourire Connor quelques secondes. Puis il ferme les yeux, confiant sur le fait qu'il pourra peut-être récupérer un peu de sommeil – la nuit passée sur le canapé de Michaela n'a pas été sa plus fameuse. Les minutes passent sans qu'il ne ressente plus qu'un léger engourdissement. C'est alors que la voix d'Oliver brise le silence, simplement dans un murmure, pensant certainement que Connor dort déjà :

 

« Tu vas me briser le coeur, un jour ou l'autre. »

 

_Alors je briserai le mien aussi_ , songe Connor, mais il se refuse à le dire à haute voix.

Il se raconte des histoires sur tous les efforts qu'il compte faire pour devenir meilleur, spécialement vis a vis d'Oliver. Des mensonges. Il sait très bien qu'à l'intérieur, il porte une tendance destructrice trop poussée pour pouvoir se faire confiance. Ca a toujours été le cas, mais avant, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, de frapper où il savait que ça ferait mal et d'en voir les résultats. C'était à l'époque où il n'avait encore rien – personne – à perdre. Il a toujours blessé son entourage, et Oliver plus que qui que ce soit d'autre. Il se raconte qu'il arrêtera. Rien n'est moins certain.

Pour lui aussi, la vie était plus facile avant Oliver. Et il a plusieurs fois pensé qu'il aurait été mieux pour Oliver que leurs chemins ne se croisent jamais. Pourtant, si tout était à refaire et s'il n'en tenait qu'à Connor, il traverserait ce bar encore et encore, et commanderait ce cocktail trop sucré à son goût pour seulement réécrire leurs sentiments à l'identique.

 

* * *

 

« Connor... réveille-toi, Connor. Connor. »

 

La voix familière se substitue doucement aux bruits terrifiants de son rêve – à savoir sa propre respiration, et les chiffres prononcés à haute voix. Un, deux, trois, quatre. _Réveille-toi, Wes_.

Une main lui frotte doucement le dos, il se dérobe au contact dans un premier temps ; puis l'accepte quand il entend :

 

« C'est moi, c'est Oliver. Ecoute-moi Connor. Respire. »

 

Il obéit. Ce n'est qu'une nuit de plus à passer, et il a déjà survécu à tant d'autres.

 

« Quelle heure ? demande-t-il.

\- Quatre heures et quart. »

 

Bien. Bientôt le soleil percera leurs rideaux et il pourra respirer convenablement.

 

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dit-il après quelques minutes. Rendors-toi.

\- C'était quoi, cette fois ? demande pourtant Oliver – Connor l'a senti arriver, mais il espérait malgré tout que son petit ami se contenterait de refermer les yeux.

\- Tout le monde. Enfin... tu sais. Wes, Sam, Annalise...

\- Annalise ? »

 

Maintenant que son nom s'est échappé de sa bouche, Connor sait qu'il ne peut pas revenir en arrière ni s'en sortir par une pirouette. Maudits soient le manque de sommeil et la gueule de bois. Plus de mensonges, avaient-ils décidé. Connor avait fait de son mieux pour respecter cette règle. Mais il a encore du mal à concevoir que cacher la vérité n'est pas plus honnête que de mentir.

Oliver est déçu. Il sait que quelque chose se trame, qu'il n'est encore pas au courant de tout. Connor n'a ni besoin de voir ses traits s'affaisser, ni de l'entendre le lui dire pour le deviner. Il lui suffit de sentir que les doigts d'Oliver se sont figés entre ses omoplates, cessant leurs caresses apaisantes. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste tout dire maintenant, tant qu'Oliver a encore de l'espoir et qu'il ne s'est pas décidé à totalement retirer sa main.

 

« Est-ce que tu tuerais pour moi, Ollie ?

\- Moi ? lâche Oliver dans un rire jaune, stressé. J'ai peur du sang, et des araignées, et...

\- Je déteste les araignées aussi, admet Connor, combattant l'envie, inappropriée en cet instant, de sourire. Mais, je veux dire, si quelqu'un me menaçait...

\- C'est déjà arrivé ! le coupe Oliver, je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Tu le saurais si tu me laissais finir. Enfin. Quelle est ta réponse ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai le droit à un joker, non ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était autorisé entre nous, pour éviter une question sérieuse. »

 

Connor serre les dents. Oui, ils devront aussi avoir _cette_ conversation.

 

« D'accord, cède-t-il. Alors... Est-ce que tu penses que je tuerais pour toi ?

\- A toi de me le dire. »

 

Sa main est encore dans le dos de Connor, mais la poigne s'est très légèrement serrée. Peut-être qu'Oliver lui-même ne s'en rend pas compte, mais Connor le sent. Oliver n'a jamais été doué pour cacher ses sentiments. Quelque chose le trahit toujours : si ce ne sont pas ses mots, son langage corporel, maintenant aussi évident à lire pour Connor que s'il l'avait appris à cinq ans, s'en charge.

Et Connor, Connor n'est pas doué pour dire la vérité, à un tel point qu'il a besoin de tourner autour du pot, de transformer en session de questions-réponses un aveu qui pourrait peut-être ne se faire qu'en quelques mots.

 

« Tu te rappelles de cette nuit chez les Hapstall, quand Wes a tiré sur Annalise ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est à moi qu'elle a donné le pistolet en premier. Et au début, je ne voulais pas tirer, je te le jure, mais... Elle a commencé à parler. Tu connais Annalise. Ses mots sont du poison. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ruinerait ma vie, et puis la tienne. Qu'elle en avait assez sur toi pour t'envoyer en prison, et que ce qui t'arriverait là-bas... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'ai paniqué, j'ai perdu la tête, j'ai... J'ai pris ce putain de flingue, Oliver. Je l'ai pris et je l'ai pointé sur Annalise. J'allais le faire. Merde, je l'aurais fait si Michaela ne s'était pas interposée. Et je ne sais même pas ce que ça dit de moi. Est-ce que je suis juste un taré que n'importe quoi peut faire disjoncter, ou est-ce que je suis tellement faible qu'on pourrait me manipuler jusqu'à ce que je commette l'irréparable ?

\- Ca dit que tu m'aimes, répond Oliver – dont la voix est grave, presque enrouée, reflétant certainement celle de Connor qui sent les larmes affluer sous ses paupières. Tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est ce qui compte.

\- Non, lâche Connor dans un rire jaune. Je l'aurais fait sans Michaela.

\- On n'en sait rien. Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas réussi à tirer.

\- Et peut-être que je l'aurais fait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir son sang sur les mains de toute façon. Comme celui de Sam et de Wes. Et de... de Paxton.

\- Rien n'était de ta faute. »

 

Il ne sait même pas quand est-ce que les larmes ont commencé à couler, mais elles inondent son visage. La culpabilité frappe si fort à cet instant, profitant certainement de sa faiblesse soudaine pour se venger de toutes les fois où il l'a refoulée. Il _est_ coupable.

 

« Je n'ai pas pu les sauver. J'ai vu Wes tuer Sam, Paxton se jeter dans le vide, tout sous mes yeux. J'étais impuissant. J'étais là pour chacun d'eux, et je n'ai _rien_ pu faire. Les autres me traitent de monstre, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Personne ne s'est suicidé à cause d'eux. Aucun d'eux n'est retourné vers Annalise pour la voir se vider de son sang, ni n'a essayé de ranimer Wes. »

 

Il fait une pause pour essuyer son nez d'un geste rageur, et se dépêche de reprendre avant qu'Oliver ne puisse essayer de le convaincre qu'il a tort :

 

« Mais je ne les blâme pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Peut-être que je suis un monstre. Parce que ça ne m'a pas déplu de briser les os de cet enfoiré de Sam et de le foutre au feu. Parce que j'aurais certainement tiré sur Annalise en me disant «bon débarras». Parce que j'ai utilisé le corps d'un gars pour avoir des infos et que ça lui a coûté la vie. C'est ce que je suis. C'est aussi à cause de moi que tu as attrapé cette saloperie de SIDA et...

\- Connor, arrête.

\- Non. Tu voulais cette discussion. Ce n'est pas juste moi que tu épouserais, c'est tout ça. Tous ces trucs dégueulasses. Un matin, tu vas te réveiller et te dire que tu n'aurais jamais dû te marier avec le gars à cause duquel tu risques de mourir. Je continuerai à te blesser, à te décevoir, et tu vas tout regretter. Et puis... Je suis malade, Ollie, je suis traumatisé, je... je ne suis bon à rien. Il y aura peut-être des soirs où je serai une épave comme hier, des matins où je serai incapable de me lever – je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à le faire jusque là. Je ne suis bon pour personne, je pourris ce que je touche et je... tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de pourrir. Je ne prendrais aucun risque en m'engageant avec toi, mais toi, tu aurais tout ça à porter. La vérité, c'est que c'est _moi_ qui devrais te demander si tu es prêt à faire ça. Pas le contraire.

\- Pourtant, tu ne le fais pas. »

 

Le ton d'Oliver est calme, une constatation. Connor est surpris qu'il n'ait pas l'air aussi blessé que quand toute sa demande a déraillé.

 

« Non, est tout ce qu'il parvient à sortir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je refusais ta demande maintenant, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose pour toi ? Est-ce qu'il faut que j'accepte pour te prouver que je t'aime ?

\- Non. Mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qui te bloque.

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment, Ollie. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, tu me tiens debout et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. J'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai, et je ne veux pas la considérer comme acquise. Je ne veux pas te promettre que je t'aimerai pour toute ma vie, et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses non plus. Je veux juste continuer à le faire en ayant conscience que je pourrai perdre ça, te perdre, à tout moment. Je ne veux pas me sentir en sécurité parce qu'on a signé un stupide contrat.

\- Donc, c'est un non ?

\- C'est un non, confirme Connor, _mais_ c'est surtout la promesse que je ne considérerai jamais ce qu'on a comme acquis et que je me battrai pour que ça marche.

\- Pourquoi ton refus sonne _exactement_ comme un discours de mariage ?

\- Tu pousses.

\- Heureusement que je ne t'avais pas acheté de bague...

\- En or massif, et je ne dirais pas non à quelques carats.

\- Tu ne mérites même pas une bague en plastique ! Et heureusement que je n'ai pas fait ma demande en public. »

 

Ce qui fait penser Connor aux quelques secondes précédant son entrée dans leur immeuble durant la nuit – Oliver a l'air d'humeur plus enjouée, peut-être est-ce le bon moment pour lâcher une petite bombe.

 

« Mh, à ce sujet... Il se pourrait qu'Asher ait compris que tu m'as demandé ? Parce que Michaela a fait une bourde pendant qu'elle me ramenait et...

\- Tu l'as dit à _Michaela_ ?!

\- Je dormais chez elle, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

\- Rester ici, ça aurait évité bien des problèmes ! Il va me sortir le même vieux discours de soutien que quand _tu_ lui as dit que j'étais malade...

\- Certainement... désolé.

\- Ta grande bouche va causer ma mort...

\- Ca sonne mal quand on est habillés, ça. Et, en parlant de ça... ajoute Connor avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Il est bientôt cinq heures du matin, Connor. On peut encore dormir deux bonnes heures.

\- Ou on peut faire une activité plus agréable, et qui me laissera suffisamment de suçons pour que tout le monde sache qu'on est réconciliés, et qu'Asher soit trop embarrassé pour fourrer son nez dans nos affaires.

\- Ca a _presque_ l'air d'un bon plan.

\- Et maintenant, tu en dis quoi ? demande Connor avant d'embrasser fougueusement Oliver.

\- Que tu devrais mettre ta grande bouche là où elle serait vraiment utile », lâche-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur le cou de Connor, aspirant la peau pour laisser une marque qui ne passerait pas inaperçue le lendemain.

 

Connor est plus qu'heureux d'obéir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos et feedback grandement appréciés, merci de votre lecture !


End file.
